The words
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Series of one word fics. My own challenge at tumblr. McKono.
1. Bulletproof

**Drabbles, one shots, whatever you want to call them, with words given by my followers or anons at tumblr. **

**Hope you like them! I'm having the greatest time ever writing them so YAY! **

**Fran**

**ps: I changed my tumblerlog from CamelotLady to MrsMcGarrett, in case you want to follow me! **

* * *

**Bullettproof**

She was pissed, no scratch that, she was furious. The tears running down her cheeks were proof of how frustrated and angry she felt towards him. How could he be so irresponsible was beyond her. He wasn't alone anymore; did he not care about her anymore? Did he not love her?

She cried again, because frankly that's the only thing she could do at the moment.

She looked at herself in the review mirror and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She was a mess, truth be told, but she did not have time to worry about anything but being angry at him. Especially since she kept replaying Danny's phone call in her head. The "Steve got hurt" stuck on her brain.

God she wanted to cry again. But no. She wasn't going to cry because she was mad, she wanted to state her point of being mad at him and crying made her weak.

The minute she walked out of the car and towards the office Danny watched her with fear and concern. Pretty sure he regretted calling her in the first place. Maybe that's why he stood in front of her, forcing her to stop in her tracks.

"First of all" Danny whispered "you need to calm down and take a deep breath, alright?"

"Would you please step aside?" She asked politely, looking directly towards Steve's office.

"He's fine, Kono"

"Is he really? Because last thing I heard he got shot"

"He's..." He had no explanation, clearly he wasn't entirely sure Steve wasn't hurt.

"Step aside Danny"

He moved away and she passed beside him. He grabbed her hand before she could move any further.

"He didn't mean to. He really didn't" he whispered and she nodded slowly, dying to believe him.

Steve was waiting for her inside his office, he sensed what was about to happen way before she walked in. He knew her better than she thought; she did not need to say a word and he already knew he was in trouble.

She closed the door, hard, behind her and watched him as he made his towards her. The light green shirt he was wearing was stained with blood at the left side, he barely moved so she assumed he was still in pain. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, feeling her eyes water again.

"Kono..." He whispered

"What the hell were you thinking?" She asked, angry and disappointed. He looked down at his feet, embarrassed, he had screwed up big time. Truth be told if it hadn't been for Chin he could be dead right now. And if he hadn't listened to Danny about wearing his vest, things could have gone different and Kono wouldn't be here almost crying her eyes out.

"I wasn't" he confessed which made her feel even angrier.

"Do you realize you could be dead now?"

"Kono look, I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

"You're not superman Steve, you're not bulletproof!" She yelled, speaking louder than she had first intended too but she did not want to control herself anymore. She was emotionally exhausted.

"This is my job..."

"And I'm your wife!" She screamed again "to whom you promised no more recklessness and craziness, remember?"

Yes he did. He remembers promising not to put himself in danger, vow to be with her forever and now he had been extremely close to breaking that promise.

"I never meant to." He explained and she looked down, wiping away the tears slowly running down her cheeks. He moved closer, holding her hands between his. "I should have been more careful. I'm sorry. I promise..."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Steve. I know you're trying and it's hard. I just..." She hold him, her face resting on his chest as his hands wrapped around her waist. Her slowly growing belly making it impossible for her to move any closer. "I can't do this without you, I can't lose you"

"You won't lose me, ever" he wiped the tears from her cheeks, kissing her sweetly.

"I love you" she whispered, her forehead resting against his, breathing his scent.

"I love you too baby" he spoke, touching her growing belly "both of you"

**THE END!**


	2. Fatherhood

_**Fatherhood**_

She was going to kill him, yes she was. The greatest thing in the world and he was missing it.  
His heart couldn't beat any faster; his hands could not be shaking as much as they were now. Too bad he couldn't fly to get there sooner.

Why the hospital was so far away was beyond him.

The nurses stared at him as he ran through the white halls. Sure he had been pushing a few people on his way there, but it wasn't like he had hurt someone. Too much at least.  
He stopped in his tracks when he saw Chin sitting in the waiting room, his head bowed. His nervousness grew and so did the beating of his heart.

"Chin..." He spoke and the man before him stood up quickly. "Where is she? Am I late?"

"No, the doctor took her to the OR just now"

"I wanna see her" he moved away and walked around, searching for the OR frantically. He had been there many times but at that moment he felt lost, he had no sense of direction, he couldn't even think straight.

"You have to take care of that first" Chin motioned to his forehead, where a thin line of blood fell. He touched the wound and winced in pain. With all the nervousness he didn't noticed the cut on his forehead.

"I'm fine" he dismissed Chin's concern (and his pain) with his hand.

"C'mon, if Kono sees the blood she's gonna freak out" he grabbed his arm and pulled him away from wherever he was going.

"I wanna see her" Steve complained but got no response from Chin other than the pull from his arm.

"The doctor already took her in, we have to wait." He reasoned with him, talking slowly as if he were talking to a child "c'mon Steve"

He agreed reluctantly though the pain in his forehead made it impossible to ignore. Chin practically dragged him away though, his eyes somewhat lost.

* * *

He winced again, the stitches hurt more than he had thought, though now there was no blood. He sat out there, at the same place Chin had been when he arrived, the doctor hadn't showed up and as much he was trying to remain calm he was freaking out inside.

He cursed himself. He should have been there; he should have taken her to the hospital like they had planned, instead of him being out while she gave birth. Besides the fact he had tripped, ever so lazy, on his way here. That surely had never happened before.

"Relax" Danny spoke all of a sudden

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure Kono is fine, she's strong"

"I should be there with her" Steve whispered, feeling once again angry with himself "she wasn't supposed to do this alone"

"But she's not alone. We're all here with her, you are here" He tried to comfort his friend as much as he could, but the feeling of guilt was still written in his face. He will never forgive himself for missing his son's birth.

He rested his head back, breathing heavily and closing his eyes. Danny smiled to himself. His friend before him was not the same Steve he had met three years ago. This whole fatherhood thing was changing him in a very good way, he was not careless or reckless anymore, he did everything carefully not to be in danger. He used to say it was because Kono would be really mad at him if something happened, but Danny was hundred percent sure becoming a father played a big part in this brand new Steve.

"God I wanna see her" Steve confessed, his heart ached in a way he could not describe. If something happened to Kono while he wasn't there he would never forgive himself. Ever.

"You will. Don't worry about it" Chin spoke this time, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

"And before you know it, this baby will make your heart tight and your eyes water" Danny spoke smiling to his friend.

"I will not cry" Steve stated, frowning

"Yeah, that's what you say but trust me you will"

No. Steve McGarrett did not cry. Ever.

* * *

The doctor called ten minutes later. His breath caught in his throat, his hands became sweaty, his heart beat faster than he had expected. Truth be told he had never more anxious and nervous in his whole life.

He walked inside the room slowly, watching as Kono slept peacefully on the bed. She looked more beautiful than ever, if possible. The only thing he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her. His plans were drastically changed by a soft cry on the crib beside her bed. He moved closer, careful not to wake her up, and stared at his son for the first time.

His heart caught in his throat once again. He didn't know what to do with himself, he was happy, more than happy. He had been waiting for this moment for nine months, and he was finally here, he had imagine everything different, him a little bit more cool and calm not almost on the verge of tears. But either way it was perfect, his little boy was perfect.

"Hi..." He whispered, his baby's eyes opened ever so slightly and watched him. He took him out of his crib, cradling him in his arms carefully. He touched his little face with his finger, his hands, smelled his perfect baby scent. He felt all fuzzy inside as the baby grabbed his finger and squeezed it slightly. "God I can't believe you're finally here, you're so beautiful. We waited for you for nine months and I can finally hold you in my arms" He sighed, his eyes suddenly watered, a knot formed on his throat as a tear ran down his cheek "you're the best thing I've ever done. I loved you even before you were here..."

"We both did baby" Kono whispered from the bed, her own eyes teary at the sight before her. Steve holding their son, crying. She had dreamed with that for so long.

"Hey" he walked closer, cradling his son comfortably in his arm and with the other squeezed his wife's hand "baby I'm sorry I couldn't be here..."

"I'm glad you are now" she barely whispered, exhaustion taking over her body.

"Get some rest. I'll be here if you need me"

Danny and Chin peeked inside the room, smiling broadly at Steve. They walked in, each of them standing next to Steve, looking at the baby in his arms. Danny was focused on something else though; smiling once again at his friend he pushed him lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" Steve asked him frowning at the goofy smile his friend had

"You were crying" Danny whispered

"No" Steve refuted, shaking his head vigorously.

"I told you. I told you, you were gonna cry. See? Fatherhood changes you. It's happening now. Get ready my friend, lot of more tears will come" he patted his shoulder and moved away.

Steve looked at his son one more time as he slept peacefully in his arms, feeling the tears surfacing once again. God he hated how Danny was always right. Fatherhood had already changed him.

**THE END!**


	3. Forgiveness

_**Forgiveness**_

He had screwed up, once again. The first time had been different because they were not together, didn't make it easier though but it was one hundred percent different this time. He had fucked up big time. She had all the right to be mad, hanging up the phone each time he called her, screaming 'fuck you' when she walked out of his office. This was not just another love fight, he couldn't just call her on the phone and tell her 'baby I love you' so she could forgive him (though he really meant those words). He had made her cry and he hated himself for it.

God he was such a dick.

He was watching her, stalking her outside her house at the wee hours of the morning. He had watched her walk in a couple of hours earlier and had been hesitating about knocking on her door, afraid she might close the door in his face. So he sat there, inside his car, watching her like a hawk. He was more afraid of losing her than her being mad. Truth be told he couldn't live without her anymore, she had become a very important part of his life and he just didn't picture her out of it. He was so completely madly in love his heart ached. This time it ached because she was away.

'_that's because you're an ass' _Danny had told him. '_you're an ass because you walked away, left her crying her heart out without saying a word. You're lucky if she ever looks at you again. Asshole' _

Fuck he was right.

But he needed this. He had to do it. He had to walk away and get everything worked out if he wanted to move forward (with her) and being there wondering about his next move would get him nowhere. So he left, for a few days, to figure things out, work on his inner battles and solve things that he had left behind. When he came back he was received by a killer slap on his face, a crying Kono and an angry Danny.

Yeah, he deserved that all right.

He thought about letting everything cool off for a couple of days, give her time to clear her head and let the anger slide. That was a week ago. She had barely spoken to him, only case related stuff and nothing more. She had even rejected him when he invited her for lunch, refused to let him take her home and even pulled her hand away when he tried to hold her. He missed it more than anything; he missed her touch, her kisses. He missed everything about her and it was killing him inside.

His phone rang all of a sudden and he hurried with answering it, thinking it was her. Nope. Danny.

"what?"

"_Did you do it?"_ Danny asked

"No…"

"_Are you still outside?"_

"Yes"

"_My God Steven just do it. Say you're sorry and stop being miserable with yourself, and her."_

He hangs up before he could respond. Yes he was feeling miserable, yes he was sure she was feeling miserable as well but not because she had made a mistake. She was feeling miserable because he had screwed up and now he wondered if she would ever want to take him back.

He really prayed she did.

His phone rang again and he grabbed quickly. Pretty sure Danny forgot to remind him how much of a dick he was.

"I'm going to do it now Danny. Would you please cut the crap?" he spoke.

"_For how long are you gonna stalk me?_" Kono spoke on the other line, making Steve's heart clinch inside his chest. God he had missed her voice so bad.

"Hey…I'm…"

"_Just come inside, will you?" _

She hangs up and he sat there watching the phone for what seemed to be hours. Well, she was inviting him in, that wasn't so bad. It meant she wanted to talk. Or maybe slap him again.

If he was going to beg for her forgiveness he might as well do it now.

* * *

The door of her house was wide open, he did not hesitate and walked in, closing it behind him. She was sitting on her couch, a cup of coffee in her hand, staring blankly at a random spot in front of her. He took a seat beside her and since she didn't move or kick him out he thought it wasn't a bad idea.

He had been thinking about the proper way to apologize for days, he even thought about buying her flowers, but now he was speechless. He could tell her how much he had missed her, how much he had missed her warmth, her hugs in the middle of the night, her kisses, but all of that was just not enough. She was hurt and sad and probably a little heartbroken because of him.

"Kono…"

"don't" She stopped him, whispering.

"I know what I did was wrong" he continued because if he didn't say whatever he had to say he was going to freak. He suddenly forgot about the flowers, the words, the plan he had before.

"You walked away"

"I know. I'm sorry…"

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?" she spoke, tears forming in her beautiful chocolate eyes "You left me. You walked away with no explanation, no notes, no phone calls. Nothing"

She got up and he followed her with his eyes, not even daring to get closer. She had changed her demeanor from sadness to anger; she wiped the fresh tears with the back of her hand angrily leaving small read spots on her pretty cheeks.

"You didn't care about me…" she stated and he finally got up, walking towards her because her words had really gotten into him.

"Of course I care about you" he spoke, looking straight at her eyes "I did this, all of this, because I need to leave everything bad behind so we can start a life together"

"Was it worth it?" she asked "Was walking away from me to do whatever crap you had to do worth it, Steve?"

"I don't know…" he answered with honesty. Yes he had cleared his head; yes he was sure nothing could go wrong because he had decided to leave his father's issue, Shelburne and everything surrounding that matter behind so he could be happy at least. He wasn't sure though, that pushing Kono away had been the best choice.

"tell me what you know then"

He moved closer, his hands coming to cradle her wet cheeks, wiping the remaining tears from her face. Her breath caught in her throat, she hadn't realized how much she had missed him until he touched her, and she had been too busy with being angry at him.

"I know that I shouldn't have left you, that being away from you has been the worst thing I've ever done. I know that I need you in my life like the air that I breathe. I know that I love you so much my heart aches from missing you so much and if you don't forgive me you might as well shoot me because I'm not sure I can live without you" he whispered "That's what I know Kono"

The sincerity in his voice touched her deep inside. He loved her and he had missed her as much as she did, he had made a mistake and was destroying himself for it. She couldn't just say not, she couldn't just let him go when she felt the same way, when being away from him killed her inside and she wasn't sure she could survive another day without him.

"Don't do this to me again, you hear me?" she told him, caressing his face tenderly.

"Never"

"Whatever battles you have to fight, you have me. We're one now."

He rested his forehead with her own, breathing her scent.

"I know" he spoke softly, bending to kiss her sweetly on the lips. It was supposed to be just a peck but the missing days had finally caught up with them and they got lost in each other's arms in a matter of seconds.

The way to her forgiveness had been a long road, but sure had been worth it.

THE END!


End file.
